devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DisplayTimer
Multiple Timers I currently use DisplayTimer in my global.js page. I've noticed that when I visit wikis that have DisplayTimer loaded on the local common.js page, the Timer appears twice in the top bar, and the second copy gets scrambled together with my account drop down list. Is there any way to prevent this? --Whistle9 (Talk) 10:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Depends. If they're using DisplayTimer from here on the dev wiki then maybe (most sites seem to have their own copy), otherwise, the best I can offer is to fix individual occurrences if you report which wikis are showing 2 clocks when you encounter them. Lunarity 10:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I do believe it's fixed. I've checked the wikis it was happening on, and they all imported the script from here. Your changes seem to have done the trick. ::--Whistle9 (Talk) 11:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) clock color How do you change the color of the clock? I have tried adding #DisplayClockJS {color: white !important} to wikia.css but it has not changed. -- Rider ranger47 02:07, December 2, 2014 (UTC) : The correct id seems to be displayTimer. Arkondi (talk) 09:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :: That does not seem to work either. -- Rider ranger47 20:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Try making the selector more specific. I would use #displayTimer > #showdate > span > a { color: white; } Arkondi (talk) 21:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: It worked, thanks! -- Rider ranger47 22:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Updated I've updated DisplayTimer's code to be a little tidier, and to work on Oasis again. It should (I hope!) still work as it used to under Monobook, and under Oasis, I've moved it to the bottom toolbar instead of the global navigation bar, so it can be used wiki-wide. I hope this is all alright! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 19:11, March 18, 2015 (UTC) BackToTopButton When the BackToTopButton appears, it covers the clock. Dorumin uses $(window).load(function() { if ( $('#backtotop').length ) { mw.util.addCSS('#displayTimer { position: absolute; margin-left: 700px; }'); } }); to fix this problem. Could this be added into the main code? --'Sophie' 23:10, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, rather than add a work-around to DisplayTimer, it would be better to change BackToTopButton so it doesn't overlap other items on the toolbar. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :: - BackToTopButton now with DisplayTimer! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 10:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Languages Hi there! This is going to sound silly, but on the script page there's options of using other languages... How is it achieved? (No instructions....) I tried to observe how scripts with language options were done, but when I add: window.displayTimer = { lang: 'zh-tw', }; Nothing changes; so what exactly do I input for this script to be shown in a different language? Also, UTCClock (at least prior to its renaming,) had the option of displaying the month and date in other languages... Is there a chance for this script to achieve that? Or at least, is there a way for script users to customize it on their own ends? Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:21, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! It doesn't sound silly; the page doesn't mention at all what the languages are used for! To clarify, it's for the tooltip text (the help text you see if you hover over the clock with your mouse) and the messages shown if you use the null edit option. The clock itself always uses the format 01 Jan 2010 01:23, with three-letter English months. :If you want to use a custom date format, I'd suggest UTCClock - it was indeed renamed but still has all the options it used to! If you're just looking for non-English month names, maybe an option to give custom names would work? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:31, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::My key question was unfortunately not answered at all. I know exactly "what" the languages are used for, I've clicked on Translate! to see the said translations, to check if they are translated alright. My problem is HOW TO GET THOSE TRANSLATION DISPLAY. As I mentioned, there's no instructions on specifying specific languages. Whether I did or did not, all it does was still displaying it in English. ::I have already brought up UTCClock; DisplayTimer claimed to have more customization options, that's why I'm asking if there's a way to do what UTCClock could. As for why I don't just use UTCClock instead, the script is for site-wide use and UTCClock is restricted to personal use, as simple as that. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:15, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::The script uses whatever language you have set in (assuming a translation is available, of course). There is no option to choose a language. :::Other way around, sorry: DisplayTimer has no customisation options. I've adjusted the wording on DisplayTimer to make this clearer. UTCClock is restricted to personal use as it adds the clock to the page header, so I've to add to the toolbar instead, which should make it acceptable for site-wide use. Hopefully that helps, OneTwoThreeFall talk 19:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh!!! Thank you so much! I'll take a look at the updated UTCClock! My wiki used to use it. And as for the languages, my preference is English as the majority the wiki I'm active on is in English, and I'm half a native speaker anyways, but I was using the script on a wiki that's in another language, which was why I wanted to customize it to match the overall wiki. Hopefully UTCClock would do it now! =D Thanks again!! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:44, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::Glad I could help! I've replied to your followup on my talk page. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 07:32, October 12, 2018 (UTC)